A number of health-related research projects, some in progress and some planned, are presented that require the use of low-field (approximately 4.70 T, 1H frequency approximately 200 MHz), variable temperature, wide-bore, heteronuclear FT-NMR spectrometry. These projects deal with: (a) the solution structure of siderophores (microbial iron-binding peptides); (b) the exploitation of 2H-NMR spectroscopy to the detection of H-bonding in peptides and nucleic acids; (c) 13C and 15N NMR spectroscopy to the detection of H-bonding in peptides and nucleic acids; (c) 13C and 15N NMR studies of the E. coli DNA polymerase I in solution and correlations with primary structure and X-ray crystallographic data on the enzyme; (d) dynamic investigations of lipid mobility by NMR and correlation with macroscopic dilatometry and calorimetry thermodynamic experiments; (e) spectroscopic structural characterization of synthetic natural products including antibiotic-antitumor agents; (f) characterization of synthetic retinals and artificial visual pigments using high resolution 1H and 13C NMR spectroscopy.